The use of computers in today's business operations has generated a pressing problem relating to the storage and retrieval of tape cartridges. With the costs of office space increasing regularly and the number of tape cartridges requiring space for storage and retrieval also increasing, computer departments are searching constantly for more effective systems for the storage and retrieval of tape cartridges. There are several types of storage systems on the market for use in the storage and retrieval of tape cartridges, but all storage systems are constantly fighting the battle of being able to store the maximum number of tape cartridges in the minimum space. Also, the storage system must be rugged so as to withstand the constant use. In storage systems having movable tape cartridge storage racks located in front of a fixed tape cartridge storage rack, some difficulties have been encountered due to the warping or deflection of the base and track over which the movable tape cartridge storage racks are moved. This problem is also caused by the uneven loading of the movable tape cartridge storage racks due to the absence of most of the tape cartridges from one or two of the movable tape cartridge storage racks and presence of all of the tape cartridges in the other movable tape cartridge storage racks.